


moved au

by farfarawayinthelandof



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Allegra ships it, Claude likes allegra, Felix is fed up, Hiatus, Lila salt, ML, Multi, Quantic Kids - Freeform, Salty Felix, Sweet Marinette, adrigami, allan approves, at least he got music, but he's also lonely, felinette - Freeform, hes also whipped, im bored asf, ladybug is badass, marinette is as dense as adrien, miracuclass sugar, moved au, oneshots, poor allan, sad songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farfarawayinthelandof/pseuds/farfarawayinthelandof
Summary: Marinette moves. Felinette and chaos ensues.My take of the prompt "Marinette Changes Schools" by aliensunflower-fics on Tumblr.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Quantic Kids, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix
Comments: 33
Kudos: 429





	1. First day P1

**Author's Note:**

> im bored asf so lets start my third work in progress

Marinette didn't quite know how to deliver the news to her class. They were her best friends; save for Chloe and Lila, but still. She had known most of them her whole life, and although her saying goodbye didn't particularly mean goodbye, she still would see all of them less, and she would be going to a different school.

She felt conflicted.

She was excited.

Her parents' business has been booming. They decided to relocate.

She was upset.

She wanted to object. 

But this was her parents' dream coming true. Marinette couldn't object to that. It would make her a terrible daughter. And for what? Her friends? She could keep them, and even make new ones.

Marinette could redesign her room. She could get over her obsessive crush on Adrien. She could get away from Lila.

Yes. There is always a bright side.

Now to just tell her class.

Marinette walked up the steps to her collège, Francoise Dupont, one last time. As she walks in she sees all the familiar faces. She even notices the ones she's never talked to before.

"Hey girl!" Marinette stops in her tracks. _Alya._

"Hello, Alya. How are you doing?" Marinette tries to smile, and she does, buts its a little lopsided.

"Good, as always. The blog is booming." Marinette does actually smile at that. Her friend's success.

"Great to hear. Should we head to class?"

"Totally, Mari. I'm super excited to see what project Mme Bustier was talking about is. If there's partners, you and me, okay?" Marinette didn't know how to object.

"Well, we'll see."

"Okay, let's go."

Marinette walked with Alya to their classroom. Inside was everyone, sitting like it was any normal day. _Well,_ Marinette thought, _it is. Not for me though._

"Hey dudettes!" Marinette locked eyes with Nino. Her first friend.

_No need to get overly emotional. You're not moving out of the country._

"Hey Nino!" Marinette gave him a bright smile, but it was strained.

"Marinette are you okay?" _Adrien._ Marinette could talk to him, sure. But the butterflies in her tummy warned her.

"Uh, um... yeah. I am" Marinette gave him a real smile, and sat down in her seat next to Alya, who was checking her blog's stats, and probably saying something about Adrien. _Some things never change._

_Sentimental much? Shut up._

_I can't shut up my own thinking._

_Ugh, I'm right._

Marinette was having a war in her head. She floated through the day, dreading the moment when Mme Bustier was gonna make her stand up infront of the class and tell everyone. She just wanted to enjoy her last moments before everyone knew and she broke down.

Marinette was snapped out of her trance by Alya right before their last period of the day. "Earth to Marinette... Hello? Girl, Mme Bustier is talking to you. You have something to tell us...?" Alya was waving her hand infant of Marinette's face.

"Oh! Uhm.. right, yeah." Marinette took a deep breath, aware everyone was watching her. She stood up, all eyes still on her. She walked to the front of the room and turned around. Everyone was looking, expectantly.

"Marinette, want to tell everyone the news now?" Marinette was going to give Mme Bustier a pleading look and retreat to the comfort of her seat, but this needed to be done.

"Yeah, sure." Marinette played with the fringe of her blazer. "So... I'm moving. This may or may not have been my last day. I'm going to go to Jeanne d'Arc next week." She looked up, looking at all the faces of utter shock. "I should have told you all earlier. I just... didn't want my last day to not be normal. Sorry, again." Marinette's eyes were glassy, and threatening to spill.

The classroom erupted. Nino, Alya, and Adrien jumped out of their seats and all hugged her, the rest of the class, save for Chloe, Lila and Sabrina, joined the four of them.

"We'll miss you!"

"We love you, girl!"

"We will all stay friends!"

"We should all hang out near your new place after you move."

"Oh my god, I'll miss you so much!"  
  


Marinette was so happy. They still wanted to be friends!

In the back of the class room, a grin was spread and a plan was made. Lila was gonna use this.

* * *

Alya, Alix, Mylene, Juleka, and Rose came over to Marinette's new house as soon was they moved in. They all wanted to help redecorate. It was a 25 minute ride on the metro, so they decided it was quick enough to make trips there to visit Marinette. 

"Guys, you all really don't have to-"

"Just show us your room already!" 

Marinette led the group of five into her room. It was big, like her previous room, and even had a balcony. But instead of it being on her roof, two French doors led to the said balcony. Marinette had also already painted her room, and had decorated the balcony. Her room had big windows, and Marinette had painted the walls a seashell pink. Her new bedding was strewn across her new full sized mattress, and her desk had been kept the same. Marinette had started putting posters and pictures on the wall, but they weren't of Adrien. Movie posters, magazine cut outs, polaroids of all of her friends, her Jagged Stone poster, all on the wall. he only things that weren't on there was her collection of designs, Marinette was saving those for last, to put on. Marinette was overall happy with it. It was still pink, and her room reflected her interests, but it was more grownup.

"No Adrien? Who are you and what did you do with Marinette?" Alix pointed at Marinette, in fake shock.

Marinette shrugged. "The only time I got to see him was when we were at school. Can't have a crush on someone you barely see. Although, yeah, it kinda hurts. Maybe I'll meet a new blonde. Adrien 2.0?"

**a/n: this is** **foreshadowing**

"That's our girl." Alya hugged her, and the other girls followed.

Marinette spent the afternoon with her friends, going through her things, eating sweets, and talking. _All is well._

As the day went on, and all of her friends had left, Marinette was left alone. Well, alone with Tikki.

"I'm so proud of you Marinette. Going to a new school is hard, and leaving friends is harder."

"Thanks, Tikki. That means a lot." Marinette held Tikki to her cheek, and they watched Disney movies until they fell asleep. 

_Tikki has recently discovered Disney princesses, and lets just say she's obsessed._

When Marinette awakes, light floods her vision. _I need curtains._

Marinette gets up, trying to not wake Tikki. She fails.

"Good morning, Marinette!" Marinette smiles, and relishes Tikki's sweet voice. It's really comforting.

"Good morning, Tikki. Today is an important day. The day before I go to my new school for the first time."

"Ah, yes! What are you gonna do today?"

"Pray an Akuma attack doesn't happen tomorrow."

"... Good idea."

Marinette walks to her new closet, and picks out two outfits, one for today, and another for her first day of Jeanne d'Arc. For today, Marinette just goes with pink jeans and a plain white tee, with her signature floral design. She decides to keep her hair down. 

_Now for tomorrow's fit._

Marinette pulls out her favorite clothes, mostly ones she has designed.

A red off the shoulder crop top, a lilac halter dress, and a pink pleated skirt. She was proud of all of them, and didn't know which one to pick.

_The dress is a little fancy, so maybe a no to that._ Marinette puts the dress back in her closet.

_The crop top or the skirt. Well, the top is very flattering, but maybe a little over the top._

_Pink skirt it is._

Marinette decides on the skirt, and mixes in a plain fitted white shirt, and white sneakers that match the plaid design on the skirt. As for her hair, she will keep them in her pigtails, but maybe use pink ribbons. She had time to think about it later, and as for now, she was hungry.

"Come on, Tikki. Let's see what's for breakfast."

* * *

Marinette was pacing back and forth. She had two hours before she needed to get ready, but she really couldn't sleep. 

_Why am I stressing about it now? I got into this super prestigious arts school I've been dreaming about for years, and everyone thinks I'm nice. This should be fine._

Marinette still couldn't wait. She decided to take her shower now, and get ready early. 

_To be early is to be on time._

As she noirette finished her shower, and did her hair like she always did, she took a couple glances at her makeup on the counter. She hadn't worn it in a while, but this was a fresh start. 

Marinette grabbed the mascara and got to work.

Marinette was fully done getting ready at about six, when she should have gotten up. When she went downstairs she noticed her parents weren't up yet. The bakery hasn't officially opened, so they were taking all the sleep they could get.

Marinette took out a croissant, and checked her phone.

When she had finished eating, she had received a message from Alya.

**ladyblogger: GOOD LUCK BESTIEEEEE**

Marinette smiled at her phone, and showed Tikki the message before responding.

**bread: THANK YOU <3**

Marinette sighed. She heard her parents, they were obviously up. She then checked the news.

"...-mused its just the news! No recent Akumas, could hawkmoth be planning something? check in later at seven o'clock for a special interview with-"

Marinette rolled her eyes. She also realized that since now she lived closer to Mrs. Chamack, she'd probably be babysitting Manon more.

Money is money.

"Marinette! Good morning, sweetie! You're up early..?" Marinette turned around. Her parents were behind her, in the kitchen.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Ah, okay."

Marinette watched her parents make their breakfast. They really are bakers. Marinette checked the time on her phone. _07h30._ She should really get going.

"Maman, Papa, I should go."

"You sure you know the way?"

Marinette nodded, and left the house, Tikki in her bag. Marinette was only scared of getting lost inside the school.

After Marinette had arrived at the entrance of the school, Jeanne d'Arc, she immediately wished she was back at Dupont.

_This place is huge._

Marinette sighs, and after a comforting pat from Tikki, she walks up the steps of the school. The inside is old looking, but Marinette could find the main office without any help. She walked in, and was immediately noticed by two people; an elegantly poised woman, who Marinette guessed was the principal, and a boy, maybe her age, dressed formal in grey, and who had blonde hair.

Marinette waved, awkwardly. "Uh... Hi? I'm-"

"Marinette! Oh, I have looked forward to meeting you! Your portfolio and experience really is great! And for a fourteen year old to have gotten a letter of recommendation from Jagged Stone? Impressive. I am Mme Bordeaux, the principal her at Jeanne d'Arc. I have quite the eye for fashion myself, you know." The woman winked at Marinette.

Marinette just stood there, gaping. Then she regained her posture. "Oh! um... Thank you." Marinette smiled.

"Any who, I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to talk later. But for now, a tour of the school, given by none other than Felix Culpa, our smartest and most academically achieved student here at Jeanne d'Arc." Mme Bordeaux gestured towards Felix, who was giving Marinette a half hearted smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Hello! Pleasure to meet you Felix." Marinette directed her smile at the blonde boy, and gave him a tiny wave.

" _Enchante_ , Marinette."

"Okay, you two. Marinette, you have your schedule? I believe it is quite similar to Felix's, besides the fashion and arts classes I see on there. Oh! You have Mme Chevrolet, you'll love her. But enough about that, get going you two." 

Marinette nodded, _"Merci,_ Mme Bordeaux."

"Right this way, Marinette." Felix gestured out of the office, and towards the left, where Marinette presumed their first class was.

"Okay!" Marinette followed him out.

As Marinette and Felix walked through the halls, they fell into a quite _uncomfortable_ silence. Marinette wanted to say something but... what could she say. Felix seemed content with the silence, and Marinette didn't want to bother him.

But she felt she should try to make a friend.

_Should I ask him about the teachers? The people? What would he like?_

Marinette took a second to analyze the boy next to her. She was wearing fancy, and no doubt expensive, clothes, he was carrying a book- OH! That's it!

"Does this school have a library?" Marinette mustered up all of her confidence to look at Felix sweetly, and she smiled.

"Yes. I could show it to you if you'd like." 

Marinette nodded. "Oh! Yes!" Marinette's smile brightened.

Little did she know, there was something strong going on in Felix's mind. He was confused.

_This_ _school usually doesn't accept transfers in the middle of the year. What had she done that was so great?_

_Why did Mme Bordeaux want me to help out this Marinette girl? Well, our schedules do match._

_She was nice. How come she didn't recognize his last name? Or, maybe she did._

_Watch out._

Because, in Felix's mind, nice meant out to get him, out to use him.


	2. First day P2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meet the quantic kids

Felix had led Marinette to the school library, and she had asked multiple questions. At first, it really annoyed him, but he _was_ here to help, and give her tour. (Even though he didn’t want to)

So he gave in.

"Oh! I love this book series!"

"The author to this book was also an artist, did you know?"

"This book is what made me want to start designing."

Marinette had found the arts section. More specifically; the fashion section. She was currently holding a small pink book with silver lettering on the front. Felix had moved closer to her, and he could she how the genuine and careful look in her eyes was maintained. Because she was. (Little does he know that Marinette is actually crazy)

"I forgot how the book looked originally, my copy has notes and sketches all over it, with ripped out pages." Marinette put the book back, cautiously, and looked back at Felix.

"Okay, I'm done being lame. Where to next?" Marinette smiled, and the pair started walking. Class hasn't quite started yet, and students were mitered across the tables, and sprawled out on beanbags the school had provided for the library.

"You... aren't being lame."

"That's quite a relief. I'm a very sentimental person." Felix gave her a weak smile, still trying to calculate if this girl was friend or foe.

Felix was about to respond when he heard a distinct voice. _Please don't notice us, please don't notice us-_

"Felix! Who is this?" Allan walked towards the pair. Well, at least Claude isn't here-

"Who's this cutie?"

Felix spoke too soon. Claude waltzed over to Marinette, and held her hand. _Then he kissed it._

"Hello! We are the quantic kids! And yes, before you question anything, Felix does indeed have friends. Us!"

Felix peered over at Marinette, who looked like she was on cloud nine.

"Uh- Hi! I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" Marinette gave the trio one of her smiles, the brightest it had been the whole day, Felix noticed.

_She smiles a lot._

"So, you're the unlucky new kid Felix is touring?" Claude smirks, and looks at Felix, who just rolls his eyes.

"Wha-what? He's not that bad...?"

"You barely know him. Give it time." It looked like Claude was trying to persuade Marinette into hating Felix.

"Um... aren't you his friend?"

"... sometimes." Claude sighed, and looked wistfully at Felix.

Felix rolled his eyes again. So he changed the subject.

"Where's Allegra?" 

"Homeroom. She didn't finish the math last night... so..." Allan shrugged.

"Typical. Well, seeing that we are all in the same homeroom, we should get going. Marinette, we can finish the tour later."

Marinette just nodded, and Allan and Claude were elated.

"We get this beautiful angel in out homeroom?" Claude pretended to check out Marinette. She may or may not have blushed.

Felix just led Marinette out the door.

Allegra wasn't the one to buy into rumors. She did know there was a new girl, but that was because Felix told them he'd be touring a new student. But after heavily eavesdropping on her fellow classmates, she is now intrigued with the said new girl.

"I heard the new girl know Jagged Stone _and_ Clara Nightingale."

"She went to school with THE Adrien Agreste."

"Mme Bordeaux said she was really pretty."

"She is _the_ MDC!"

MDC? Allegra was sure she had heard that before. She pulls out her phone, and there it is. 

_MDC. The teen designer who drew Jagged Stone's third album cover, and designed his famous glasses. MDC. The girl who won a Gabriel contest. MDC. The girl who had came up with Clara Nightingale's newest music video._

So this girl was really talented, right? Allegra didn't know much about fashion, she preferred music, but she definitely knew the name Gabriel.

Allegra hastily got back to last night's math. but she wouldn't forget about- that girl. She didn't even know her name.

Marinette had spent the morning attached to Felix's hip. She couldn't tell if he was warming up to her or not, but Allan told her not to worry, and she trusts him. He seems trustworthy... he reminds me of a... bee. or a horse...

_No, Marinette. Do not assign people you barely know miraculi._

But- oh she could see it. _And Claude as... the turtle! He was genuine, would do anything for his friends... but the monkey miraculous for how playful he is..._

_As for the Allegra girl... well she had yet to meet her, but maybe... the goat miraculous? or the fox... no. the goat. From what she heard, the powers of the goat were levitation._

_Felix? Hmm.... the fox? No... he doesn't look it, but he is definitely more of a fighter._

_A cat._

_WHAT?!!!? NO, NO, NO. Chat Noir is the only cat._

_No. Felix is a fox._

_... for sure._

"-And here we are. Homeroom with Mssr Linville."

Marinette shook her head, and got out of her trance. Felix could tell she was discombobulated, but he merely shrugged it off, and left Marinette with Claude and Allan.

"Oh, what a pleasure to meat you. I am Mssr Linville, and I'm assuming you are Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Marinette could feel the eyes on her, and now that Claude and Allan had left to sit down, she was completely alone. 

Marinette looked around, ad quickly analyzed her classmates. There was for sure the popular kids, the sporty kids, the nerds, and the "quantic kids." She could tell the groups didn't all mix and get along like in her old class. _Oh well._

Marinette didn't know that everyone had previously been talking about her, so when one of the girls Marinette had deemed "popular" spoke up to invite Marinette to their table, Marinette was quite surprised. 

You could tell, in her facial expression, that Marinette was shocked. And maybe a little scared.

"Oh well, Abrielle. Maybe next time, but since your table is full, I'm going to have to decline for Marinette." Abrielle pouted. "Mlle Dupain-Cheng, sit next to Felix."

Marinette smiled at the teacher, and walked to the back. Felix was sitting alone, without his friends, but Marinette noticed that since the tables were in groups of three, it didn't really matter.

"Hi... again." Marinette sat down across from the blonde boy, who was analyzing the noirette again as she got her pink notebook out from her bag.

_She is rather pretty..._

_And is nice..._

_My peers like her.._

_She was so... humble._

Felix Culpa still couldn't tell if Dupain-Cheng was friend or foe.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter lmao 💀


	3. Nino is smart idc what anyone says

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is sad  
> and no one listens to Lila  
> Well, not Nino, and certainly not Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.... back to Francoise Dupont

It was the first day of school after Marinette's departure, and everyone is Mme Bustier's class is just...

Depressed.

When Lila walks into the class, she's ready to claim her queendom. But the first thing she notices is everyone _sulking._

_What?!?_ Lila has been in this room for about three seconds, and she's ready to leave already, even without telling anyone how over the weekend, she had "had lunch with XY."

Because nobody realized how big the ravenette's impact on the class was. Well, they did, but nobody expected it to hurt _this much._ Especially the original four, well, now three, Alya, Adrien, and Nino.

Mme Bustier notices the melancholy mood her class has, and instead of being pissed off like Lila, and yes _Mme Bustier notices everything thank you very much,_ she sits everyone down, and tells them to get things off their chest, whether its about the ravenette, or something that happened recently.

Nino goes first. He confesses he "never thought he'd ever be go to school without Marinette, before university."

Adrien says "Marinette was one of my first friends, and to not be able to see her as much is kind of heart breaking."

At that, Alya and Nino share a glance. Lila notices.

Lila speaks up. "I think it just sucks that we couldn't be friends. She bullied me-"

Adrien turned around and glared at the sausage-ette. He gave her a look that said, _continue speaking and I will rip your head off._

Lila gulped and shut up. Alya and Nino shared another look.

"So, uh, class, let's continue on with our day." Mme Bustier looked back at the board, and started a new lesson.

* * *

_After school_

  
"Man, that was weird." Nino was walking side by side with Adrien and Alya, who were walking out of their classroom.

"Yeah, I agree. I'm excited to visit Marinette this weekend." Alya put her hands in her pockets and Nino put an arm around her.

Adrien looked up. "You're visiting her this weekend?"

"Yeah, wanna come?"

"I have a million photoshoots this weekend." Adrien looked away again, but he had an idea.

* * *

"Hey, princess." Adrien had been looking for Marinette's new house for about a half an hour, from the vague idea Alya had given him, but when he saw a ravenette on a balcony watering plants, he knew it was her.

"Hey, Chat. How are you?" Marinette gave him a bright smile he didn't even know he missed.

"Good, good. A little birdie told me you switched schools. How was your first day?"

Marinette's smile expanded, and she told the cat all about her day. The tour, new friends, and an ice king.

Adrien missed Marinette, but at least she was happy at her new school.

* * *

So Lila was pulling her bullshit again.

Adrien swears she literally pulls her lies right out of her ass.

”Sunshine, you look... angry.”

Adrien looked over to Alya, who was watching him carefully. Lila was next to her, and she abruptly stopped speaking. Nino has yet to arrive.

Adrien sighed through his nose. He was angry. He really couldn’t bear Lila now being so close to him, and now that Marinette has gone, he had no one to make fun of the sausagette with.

”I’m fine.” Adrien looked at Alya again, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.   
  


Nino walked, after and Adrien was excited to have someone to talk to. Nino is one of the kids in his class that, after hearing Lila bring down Marinette so many times, has gotten sick of her. No blame to Alya, though. Adrien guessed that she just didn’t know Marinettte as well as her childhood best friends did.

”Nino! Thank god for your arrival.” Adrien clapped his hands, and Nino gave him a weird look. Well, more of a _you’re weird_ look.

”Hey... dude. How’s it going? Has anyone talked to ‘Nette?”

Alya nods. “Yeah just last night. Apparently she’s made like three friends, and one kind of friend, a stoic dressed fancy rich dude. She likes her new school, so that’s good, all in all.” Adrien nods, of course knowing all of that, from last night’s visit.   
  


Well, Adrien doesn’t know. Chat Noir does.

”That sounds great. Good for her.” Adrien says, taking a sip from his water.

Lila took the opportunity. “I talked to her, too. Apparently she’s, like, super popular already. I wonder how, though. I mean, she wasn’t the nicest to me, so...” Lila shrugged. Alya gave her a sympathetic look.

Adrien spit out his water, and laughed. Like full belly laughed.

Because all of her lies just kept building up, and up, so this moment was quite overdue.

”Adrien, sunshine, are you okay?” Alya looked worried, but this was all the confirmation Nino needed.

‘Cause Nino isn’t dumb. Sure, he has a couple C’s, but a few A’s, too.

”Hey Adrien, dude, can I talk to you for a sec?”

”Sure! Alya, Lila, we’ll be right back.”

Nino led Adrien to the locker room, and they sat down on a bench. Adrien was sure of where this was going.

”Is Lila a liar? Was Marinette right the whole time?”

Adrien smiled. “One hundred percent.”

Nino looked horrified. “Aw man... I knew it... but I didn’t want to be true... because then I would have to be wrong, and apologize to ‘Nette.”

Adrien smiled again, and put an arm on Nino’s shoulder. “She isn’t mad. But you should apologize.”

Nino looked up at Adrien. “Thanks, dude.”

”Anytime.”


	4. Happy Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy domestic schools days.

Marinette found herself... excited for her second day of school.

She already had some kind of friends, and although she didn't want to overstep her boundaries, she wanted to get to know them better.

As Marinette walked into her first class of the day, and walked towards a very early Felix Culpa, she tripped.

"ugH!" Marinette landed on her face.

Felix didn't know what to do, being the only other person in the room. But it seemed like he didn't need to worry about it.

Marinette sat up, and began laughing. Felix gave her a small smile.

Marinette looked at the blonde, then away. "I'm Marinette, and also... Madly clumsy." Then she laughed again, while standing up. This time, Felix joined. There was something comforting about her, to him.

"Guys.. shh.. no.." Marinette and Felix stopped laughing and saw three people staring at them. Spying, more like. Allan, Allegra, and Claude.

"Hi!" Marinette greeted them pleasantly, oblivious to their shock.

"He... Laughed." Claude rubbed his eyes.

"With... New girl." Allegra's jaw hung open.

"Hi, Marinette!" Allan waved to the noirette who greeted them.

Marinette waved back. "Hey guys! Great to see you all!" Marinette smiled as Allan, Allegra, and Claude moved out form behind the pillar the three shared while spying.

Felix cleared his throat. "I have to get to class." 

Allegra sighed. "Right. school. Come on Marinette, we have Homeroom with Mssr Linville and then French." Marinette obliged, and before the two girls knew it, they were gone. Which left Felix, Allan, and Claude.

Felix turned away towards his class, but Claude and Allan grabbed his arm. "Not so fast," Claude said.

Allan laughed. What is going on with you and Marinette? You've known her for two days-"

"-And now you're in love!" Claude interrupted. Both Allan and Felix looked at Claude, incredulously. 

Felix stared for a second, devoid of any human emotions, but then shook his head. "I am fifteen. Not a fairytale character."

Allan sighed and patted Claude's shoulder. "Let's just get to class."

Claude winced. "Agreed."

* * *

After a rather uneventful morning for Marinette and Allegra, they met up with the three boys for lunch in a nearby cafe. Marinette had seen it on her way to school, and was excited to try it out. It was rather small meal than what normal French lunches were, but Allegra said the toasted sandwiches were to die for.

As the two Parisian girls sat down at a fairly large round table, seemingly reserved for the two, the three boys of the group walked in. Claude looked more excited than anyone else in the small restaurant. Granted, there wasn't many people there yet. It was an early lunch.

Marinette leaned towards Allegra. "What's with Claude?"

Allegra shrugged. "He's always been weird like this. He also really likes this place." Marinette nodded. She figured.

"So it's good then?" Allegra smiled.

"It's alright."

The three boys who had just walked in sat across from the girls. "Sorry we were a little late." Claude said. "We got stuck in traffic at school because _someone_ ," Claude nodded towards Felix. "Forgot to get his Greenland and Iceland project from Madame Rolling." Claude rolled his eyes. Marinette laughed. Felix sighed.

Allegra and Allan changed the subject. The five friends spent their lunch chatting about upcoming projects, and school events. 

"Did you know the school is planning a party for our sophomore class? That means us!" Claude said, in excitement.

Allan smiled. "Yeah. We have ben working on it since the beginning of the year." Allan glanced at marinette. "Student council, I mean." Marinette nodded.

"Ah. At my old school I was president of my class."

Allegra raised her brows. "Felix is president of his anad Claude's class."

Marinette shared an enthusiastic smile. "Oh cool! Allegra, what's the president of ours?" 

"Delaine Blanche" Allegra spitted out, in a nasty sounding tone.

"Ohh.. I take it you don't like her much?" Marinette asked the group.

Claude grimancided. "'Not like much' is an understatement." Claude leaned closer to Marinette. "Delaine and Allegra have been fighting for number one in the non-vocal musical category since diapers." Claude whispered.

Allegra rolled her eyes. "I can hear you, Claude." Claude's eyes widened. before he could shout out apologies, Allegra shrugged it off. "It's not like what you said was wrong. And it's no secret either. But let me warn you, Marinette." Allegra steadily looked into the noirette's eyes. "Be careful. She's good at lying, and being very fake."

Marinette recalled her time with Lila. "It's alright; I know how to deal with liars" Marinette said, in a almost dark nostalgic-like tone.

Felix couldn't lie, he was impressed with that statement. Unknowingly, the rest of his friends were, too.

* * *

After her second day, Marinette went straight back to report everything to her group chat with Alya and the rest of her girlfriends. She also spoke to her Maman and Papa, but she said much less. Not that she didn't love her parents as much, she just had to be careful when in came to cute blondes in conversation. Especially new ones.

Marinette felt good about her new friends, though. And with that party for her class coming up soon, she was sure to have more to look forward to in the future, as her time at the school went on.

Felix got out of his driver's car, and walked into his nice penthouse. His mother was there to greet him, like usual.

"How was your day, honey?" Felix's mother, Bridgette asked.

Felix shrugged. He loved his mom, but he had a lot of thinking to do at the moment. Plus, he had a new Greek mythology book waiting for him in his room. He couldn't wait to enross himself in it, as nerdy as that sounded.

"Fine, maman. We had lunch at that cafe across the school. And Marinette was there again today" Bridgette smiled at that. She knew her son wasn't talkative, so she would take what she could get. She also didn't miss one more thing; how Felix's tone of voice changed when speaking of Marinette.

_'Hasn't he only known her for a couple days? Special girl.'_ Thought Bridgette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i BET none of you expected my return


	5. Quick Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delaine and Marinette team up for a project. Allegra doesn't seem too happy, though.

Marinette, once again, was her way to school. It was a short walk, which she liked very much, with birds chirping and morning breeze from her new house to her new school. The walk was nice in the morning, and better in the afternoon when she had barely any energy to walk more than a couple blocks. Just when she was rounding the corner of the street her school was on, however, something distracted her for a second. Marinette hid behind an Adrien Agreste perfume ad, and watched closely to what she was hearing.

A red headed girl with the latest _Gabriel_ collection on was talking to another girl, who was paler, and had light bleached hair. Marinette listened to their conversation.

"Acadia, if you never say yes to this, then what will the class think? What will Timothee think? You don't want rumors about you, right?" The red haired girl was manipulated the blonde one into doing something, Marinette thought. _But what?_

The red headed girl turned to walk into the school and as Marinette caught a glimpse of her side profile. Marinette recognized those honey eyes. It was Delaine Blanche, Allegra's longtime nemesis.

With a sigh, Marinette hurried up the steps to her homeroom, and dismissed the odd encounter, not wanting to be later than she already was. _Today is going to be a long day_ , the noirette thought dully.

* * *

"Good morning, class!"

A few " _good morning, mssr Linville"_ s rang throughout the room. Marinette took out her pencil and notebook before seating herself next to Allegra. Their teacher continued on about a past war, and Marinette zoned out, as this topic was already taught to her by her old teacher, Madame Bustier. 

Marinette started thinking about Delaine's odd behavior - after all, the redhead had been nice to marnette before. _So why would she be mean to her own friends?_

"Pst, Allegra" Marinette leaned to er right, closer to the blonde. "I saw Delaine do something kind of weird to her her friend - oh what's her name? Annabelle? Yeah."

Allegra's eyes subtlety widened. "No way. What did she do?"

Marinette shrugged. "Manipulated her, seems like." _Like how Chloe treats Sabrina_ , Marinette recognized.

"Into what?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, maybe we could-"

"Allegra, Marinette, do either of you have something you would like to share with the class?"

Marinette cringed at the sound of her name from the teacher. It's not the best thing to get called by a teacher out on your third day. Luckily, Allegra was a pretty quick thinker.

"No, Mssr. I just had a question on the material, but I guess it can wait."

The teacher nodded, and the class continued.

Towards the end of the class, Mssr Linville announced the "class party," which Marinette recognized as Allegra had teased it yesterday. 

Delaine stepped to the front of the class. "I am going to need some help - I can only do so much for the party all by myself. Would anyone be so gracious as to help me?" Marinette figured that was a reasonable ask, but she could also hear Allegra mocking Delaine under her breath.

When no one stepped up, and the silence got deafening, the Ladybug in Marinette did. "I can help." Marinette announced. Delaine smiled brightly at the noirette, but Allegra shot Marinette a shocked look of betrayal. 

"Great!" Delaine said. "Just come to me after class." Marinette nodded. When the bell rang, Allegra shot up out of her chair quickly, ot waiting for Marinette like usual.

Marinette's heart dropped. She didn't want to loose her only friends in just a days. But then again - Allegra wouldn't be mad. This wasn't to help just Dalaine - it was for the whole class.

Marinette still took cautious steps to Delaine, who seemed to be waiting for her by the door of the classroom. Briskly, Marinette walked to her, and Delaine walked her to their next class, where they would start their party plans.

* * *

"Look at them, so close already." Allegra sneered. The other "quantic kids" looked at the blonde oddly. Allegra stuck her nose up and turned form the direction of Marinette and Delaine as they walked by. Allan tried to wave, but Felix stopped his, not wanting to deal with Allegra's foul mood get worse. Allan understood.

Claude walked away to catch up to Allegra, who already started walking away to her next class. "Hey, Allegra." Allegra stopped in her tracks. She rolled her eyes. "A little context, please?" Allegra turned around again, this time facing Claude, Felix, and Allan. "Marinette volunteered to help Delaine plan the class party." 

Felix and Allan sighed. "And that is a bad thing... how?" Claude asked. Allegra huffed.

"She's becoming friends with the enemy! The manipulator! The bitchiest-"

"Allegra, that's enough." Felix said. He personally didn't like Delaine very much either, but didn't really see an issue with Marinette working on a project with her.

Allegra started walking, faster this time, to her next class. "Of course you _boys_ wouldn't understand."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Claude yelled at the girl. But she was already too far ahead to hear.

Felix didn't see an issue. Maybe he would talk to Marinette about the situation later. She probably would tell more truth.

Somewhere else in the building, Marinette was talking to a redhead filled to the brim with secrets and lies.

Unluckily, Marinette hadn't caught on to them yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think mari should do? stop helping the class for allegra, or continue for delaine?


End file.
